Tahukah Kau Cerita Ini?
by Hama Hitam
Summary: Parody dari awal mula perseteruan IndoMalay mengenai reog. Tapi sama sekali bukan humor. Tradisi yang telah lama hilang, diangkat kembali dalam cerita yang dirangkai oleh kalimat-kalimat penuh akan dusta dan fitnah diikuti kuap bosan. Benarkah perpisahan yang terjadi di antara mereka membuat keduanya sama-sama terhimpit dan terkekang oleh masa lalu? Untuk FID#5


**A/N**: Ini parody asalmula perseteruan di beberapa tahun sebelumnya mengenai Malaysia yang mengklaim barongan. Tapi meskipun ini parody, ini bukan humor. Sumpah. Ini bahkan membosankan karena deskripsi yang acakadul dan gak beda kayak buku pelajaran.

**Disclaimer**: Mengikuti cerita personifikasi-personifikasian milik Hidekaz Himaruya di anime Hetalia. Terpengaruhi Sakura Gari milik Yuu Watase. Reog beserta tradisi yang mengikutinya adalah milik Indonesia.

**Warning**: Saya tidak tahu apakah ini menyinggung SARA atau tidak. Saya menyebutkan nama PULAU. Dan bukan DAERAH atau SUKU atau ADAT. Jadi Kalimantan adalah nama PULAU, baik yang masuk wilayah Indonesia, Malaysia dan Brunei. Tanpa kecuali. Warning yang luput dari pengamatan saya. OC!Indonesia, OC!Malaysia, Pedopil!Indonesia, Masokis(?)!Malaysia. Penyelewengan fakta sejarah.

**Sumber dari:** bit. ly / bpRpgr

**.::Selamat Membaca::.**

Zain tak pernah tahu tentang rahasia kesenian yang begitu dia kagumi itu. Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Dia baru berumur 9 tahun kala dia mengenal kesenian itu. Kesenian yang begitu mengagumkan baginya, kesenian yang dibawa oleh orang-orang yang bertransmigrasi dari pulau yang jauh di seberang lautan sana ke pulaunya. Dia sangat terpukau oleh gerakan dan tarian orang-orang yang berbeda suku, bahasa dan ras darinya tersebut. Karena meskipun berbeda, dia sama sekali _enggan_ mengakui dia membenci mereka hanya karena perbedaan. Zain menyukai mereka. Menyukai kebudayaan yang mereka bawa. Dia ingin belajar, menjadi bagian dari kelompok orang-orang yang sanggup membuat matanya berbinar-binar setiap kali kelompok seni itu '_manggung'_.

Sungguh, saat itu Zain sama sekali belum tahu tradisi yang turut serta dibawa oleh kelompok orang-orang itu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah tentang; perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan jika bisa menari bersama-sama, membuat kagum orang lain, dan kemudian dipuja, seperti dia memuja para penari-penari tersebut.

.::DP::.

_**Kalimantan, Indonesia, 1950**_

Herlangga hanya membalas senyum orang-orang yang berlalu di depan rumahnya. Membalas salam beberapa orang yang menyapanya, dan saat tak ada yang lewat di depan rumah kayunya, dia kembali menikmati rokok lintingannya(1) sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam pahitnya.

Semua orang mengakui ketampanan yang dimiliki Herlangga. Rekan-rekannya pun menyetujui julukan _warok_(2) muda berbakat pantas disandang oleh sang pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 27 tahun tersebut. Dia begitu terkenal akan kebaikhatian, keperkasaan, serta kharismanya. Dia dicintai, dipuja oleh banyak orang. Dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Dari yang tua berbau tanah, hingga bocah ingusan bau kencur.

Ya, bocah ingusan.

Dia turut ikut kelompoknya saat teman-teman seperjuangannya dalam seni tari tersebut memutuskan untuk bertransmigrasi dari tempat yang super _padat_ dan _pengap_, ke tempat yang _longgar_ dan _berangin_. Dari pulau Jawa menuju pulau Kalimantan.

Herlangga pesimis, mampu berhasil di tanah kelahirannya tersebut karena banyaknya pesaing-pesaing serupa yang juga sama-sama berpengalaman dan berbakat sepertinya. Lagipula, dia ingin meneruskan cita-cita kakeknya—yang telah mengajarinya seni budaya turun temurun tersebut—yang ingin kesenian mereka dikenal oleh banyak kalangan luas yang ada di luar pulau mereka.

Pulau Kalimantan tujuan kelompok mereka. Pulau terbesar ketiga di dunia.

Dan di _Kalimantan_-lah dia mulai merencanakan hidupnya ke depan. Dia akan sukses di tanah yang jauh dari kata rawan gempa tersebut. Herlangga akan menghabiskan waktunya di sana, di pulau yang masih hijau tanahnya. Yang permai kehidupannya.

"Aku akan mengabdikan diriku pada kesenian ini, mas." Itu jawabannya kala seorang kawannya bertanya mengenai masa depannya. Sebenarnya, Herlangga masih bisa sukses di bidang lain dengan mengantungi ijazah dari _Technische Hoogeschool Delft_, salah satu sekolah tinggi di Belanda, dia bisa menjadi orang yang menata negara sekarang. Tapi, seolah perjuangannya selama bertahun-tahun di negeri kincir angin itu sama sekali tidak berharga, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti rombongan tari yang diampu kakeknya dan sekarang memulai karir di Kalimantan.

Rokok lintingan pertamanya telah hangus terbakar. Saat dia mulai melinting rokok keduanya, tak dianya dia mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah depan rumahnya. "Cepatlah cari _gemblak_(3)mu, _Ngga_. Supaya ada yang melintingkan rokok itu untukmu."

Mata cokelatnya beralih ke depan, dan menatap dua kawannya yang masuk melalui pintu pagar, sementara tangan Herlangga sama sekali tidak berhenti bekerja. Sembari tangannya dengan terampil melinting rokok, Herlangga tertawa pelan demi menanggapi kata-kata dua kawannya tersebut. Sambil menyulut api ke rokoknya yang baru, dia berujar, "Nanti, setelah mendapat ijin dari _istri_ku."

Dua tamunya mengambil tempat di dua kursi yang ada di kanan kiri sang pemilik rumah. Seorang teman mengambil tembakau rajangan(4) dan _papir_(5) ketika sang empunya menawarkan. Sedang seorang temannya lebih memilih cerutu yang dibawanya dari rumah. Seraya menyalakan cerutu, sang kawan bertanya, "Memangnya, kapan kau mau menikah? Punya calon saja belum." Dan setelah itu dia tertawa meledek sang pemilik mutiara cokelat tersebut.

Herlangga sendiri lebih memilih memberikan senyuman tipisnya daripada menanggapi celetukan sang kawan. Hanya mendengarkan candaan-candaan dua kawan sejawatnya sambil sesekali menanggapi dengan sindiran halus.

Haah. Kehidupan yang begitu tentram bagi Herlangga. Kehidupan yang damai nun sentausa di tanah Kalimantan. Tanah dimana dia berencana untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya, mendirikan padepokan, mengajarkan kebudayaannya pada orang-orang yang berminat, memiliki anak, dan kemudian setelah tua, dia hanya tinggal menikmati kesuksesan padepokan dan melihat anaknya yang sudah memiliki nama besar.

Itu rencananya. Rencana seorang manusia. Masih ingat kalimat '_Manusia berencana, Tuhan jua yang menentukannya_'?

Takdir itu memang kejam. Itu pikir Herlangga.

Dia tahu tradisi turun temurun yang dianut oleh kelompok tarinya dan yang selalu diajarkan oleh sang kakek. Tradisi yang berakar begitu kuat dari nenek moyang dahulu kala. Tradisi, yang dia takuti, jika tidak dia laksanakan, dia akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang tiada termaafkan oleh nenek moyangnya, terlebih lagi oleh Kakeknya yang begitu dia cintai.

Dia pikir, tradisi itu enteng. Tradisi yang mewajibkan para _warok_ untuk memiliki _gemblak_, setidaknya satu. _Gemblak_ sendiri merupakan seorang bocah laki-laki belasan tahun yang akan melayani _warok-nya_. Herlangga berpikir, "Ah, _gemblak_ itu tak ada bedanya dengan budak. Hanya itu."

Itu yang ada di pikirannya dari dulu hingga sebelum dia memutuskan mengangkat bocah itu menjadi _gemblak_nya. Dan Herlangga mengutuki tentang betapa picik pikirannya. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa melihat _gemblak_ yang dimiliki oleh kawan-kawan _warok-nya_ yang lain, bagaimana para _gemblak_ bekerja untuk mereka. Melayani segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sang _warok_. Dari bangun tidur hingga kembali tidur. Dari makan, hingga hubungan seksual.

Herlangga tak tahu mengenai hubungan ranjang antara _warok_ dan _gemblak_. Tidak. Dia tidak pernah menjadi _gemblak_, itu masalahnya yang menyebabkan dia tidak tahu kehidupan _gemblak_ tersebut. Dia pikir, _gemblak_ hanya melayani _warok_, ikut menari sebagai penari _jathilan_(6), dan sudah. Ketika kontrak selesai, mereka akan dipulangkan kembali ke orang tua mereka.

Dan dia juga mengutuki kawannya yang baru memberitahunya hal itu ketika dia baru saja mengucapkan ia menginginkan bocah itu. Ya. Bocah itu. Bocah yang berbeda suku, ras, adat, dan budaya dengannya. Bocah yang tanpa dia sadari, sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Dia sangat menginginkan sang bocah. Si bocah Kalimantan. Sang penjelajah hutan _Borneo_. Si pemilik mata penuh kekaguman dan semangat. Zain.

.::DP::.

Dia _bukan_ seorang homoseksual, itu sangat jelas. Dia hanya merasa tertarik dengan bocah Zain yang selalu hadir di setiap pertunjukkannya. Herlangga tak bisa melupakan sorot mata Zain yang selalu berbinar-binar jika melihat penampilannya dan beserta kelompoknya. Dia juga tak bisa melupakan sorak sorai Zain yang penuh kekaguman dan bersemangat setiap kali mereka selesai '_manggung'_. Bocah yang enerjik, itu pikir Herlangga.

"Selamat siang, dik."

Oh, betapa menggemaskannya pancaran mata penuh keterkejutan dan kebahagiaan yang dia dapat dari sepasang mutiara hijau kelabu itu. Wajah cokelat sang bocah Borneo menampilkan senyuman yang kian memenuhi wajah manisnya sebelum berkata, "Kau orang yang selalu menari topeng itu?"

Herlangga tertawa mendengar kata-kata Zain. Dia mengajak bocah kelas 4 SD itu untuk pergi berteduh karena tempat Herlangga menyapa Zain tadi benar-benar menerima paparan sinar matahari langsung. Satu hal yang masih Herlangga biasakan di sini, panas yang dimiliki oleh pulau besar itu benar-benar tiada ampun.

Seragam SD si bocah terlihat kotor, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kemanisan senyumannya di mata Herlangga. Sambil menuntun bocah yang baru setinggi perutnya itu, Herlangga bercerita, "Namamu Zain, bukan? Baru pulang sekolah?"

Zain mengangguk sambil menggumam, mengiyakan. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan tangannya yang kotor digenggam erat oleh tangan kuning langsat bersih milik sang _warok_ yang dia kagumi itu. Mata Herlangga sama sekali tidak lepas dari bocah itu sejak dia terus mengintai sekolah si bocah dari beberapa hari lalu.

Dia begitu _agresif_ untuk memiliki bocah itu. Dia sangat ingin memilikinya.

Memiliki sebagai pelayan. Bukan sebagai teman di atas ranjang. Bukan. Herlangga belum berpikiran ke arah sana meskipun hati kecilnya sudah memberikan _pheromon_ jatuh cinta.

Herlangga dan Zain berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon akasia besar yang cukup jauh dari jalan utama. Mengeluarkan cokelat dari kantungnya, dia menawarkannya pada si Putra Kalimantan, "Kau mau?"

Anak-anak, tentu saja dia mau menerima cokelat yang sangat jarang bisa dia rasakan karena terpencilnya tempat itu sehingga sedikit pedagang yang mau mampir ke desa mereka juga karena keterbatasan uang yang dia punya. Hal yang lainnya kenapa Zain menerima hadiah itu, tentu saja karena itu diberikan oleh salah satu tokoh pujaan Zain.

Orang tua bocah ini bukan orang berada. Ayah Zain hanya bekerja sebagai pemburu rusa atau kijang, yang kemudian akan di jual kepada beberapa makelar. Orang tuanya juga memiliki kebun kecil-kecilan di belakang rumah mereka. Namun itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuat Zain merasakan kehidupan seperti anak-anak selayaknya. Sepulang sekolah, Zain takkan bermain-main dengan teman sejawatnya. Dia justru keluar masuk hutan, mengumpulkan ranting-ranting pohon untuk ibunya memasak. Dia juga bekerja pada beberapa makelar sapi untuk mengurus sapi-sapi mereka.

Seminggu lamanya Herlangga mencari informasi mengenai bocah yang sudah menarik perhatiannya itu, dan dia merasa miris hati pada kenyataan yang dia dapat. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menggelengkan kepalanya jika di tanah yang sangat subur dan permai ini orang-orangnya masih miskin dan hanya bergantung dan mengambil hal-hal yang mudah mereka raih dari alam.

Keinginannya untuk membangun penduduk pulau ini kemudian semakin menggebu.

Herlangga berjongkok agar tingginya menyamai tinggi si bocah yang sibuk membuka plastik pembungkus cokelat. "Zain, nama paman Herlangga."

Zain mengangguk penuh keyakinan, "Penari topeng singa itu, kan? Yang orang-orang _tran_?"

Lagi-lagi tawa ganjil didengar Zain dari Herlangga. Si pemuda Jawa buru-buru menjawab, "Itu bukan tari topeng, Zain. Itu namanya _Reog_."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Zain. Terang saja, karena bocah itu sibuk melahap cokelatnya. Dia meringis kegirangan setelah satu gigitan cokelatnya berhasil dia teguk, "Enak. Maniiiis."

Senyuman lembut diberikan Herlangga pada bocah itu. "Pulang, yuk. Biar paman antar."

"Tidak bisa. Zain harus mengumpulkan kayu buat _uma_. Nanti, kalau Zain pulang tidak bawa kayu, _abah_ bisa marah," tolak Zain. Kepala kecilnya menggeleng, sedangkan pipinya dinodai cokelat yang dimakannya secara serampangan. Dengan senyuman lembut, Herlangga berujar, "Kita pulang saja. Biar urusan itu paman yang tanggung. Paman mau bertemu orang tuamu juga, kok. Ayo."

Meskipun beberapa kali sempat menolak, murid kelas 4 SD itu akhirnya mau jua. Sembari berjalan menuju rumah, Zain terus memakan cokelatnya dan tangan kirinya terus dituntun oleh sang _warok_ muda. Sesekali Herlangga menanyai Zain yang kemudian dengan polosnya si bocah Kalimantan menjawab ala kadarnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Herlangga semakin ingin memiliki anak laki-laki itu.

.::DP::.

Herlangga sudah memberi seekor sapi dan uang 5.000 rupiah kepada orang tua Zain untuk bayaran kontrak bocah yang akan tinggal bersamanya selama lima tahun itu. Dan dia begitu menyesal telah melakukan hal itu ketika malam sebelum dia akan menjemput Zain.

Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bibirnya berkali-kali berujar, "Edan," kepada teman-temannya yang sekarang berkumpul di rumahnya untuk memberi ucapan selamat kepada sang _warok_ muda yang besok hari akan mendapatkan _gemblak_ barunya.

"Yah, kupikir kau sudah tahu, _Ngga_." Itu pembelaan kawannya saat mata kesal Herlangga tertuju padanya.

Punggungnya terjatuh tak berdaya di sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Matanya menerawang, "Aku sudah mengatakan pada orang tua Zain bahwa aku hanya akan meminjamnya sebagai pelayanku dan akan mengajarinya dan membawanya turut serta dalam rombongan tari."

Seorang kawan yang lain berkata, "Tenanglah, Ngga. Yang kegiatan _itu_ tidak wajib dilakukan, kok. Yah, kita-kita melakukan itu kan karena memang kita tidak bisa berhubungan dengan wanita."

Herlangga lupa. Dalam tradisi _reog_ terdapat pula sebuah kepercayaan, dimana jika para _warok_ tidak berhubungan dengan wanita dan memiliki _gemblak_, maka akan mampu membuat _warok_ tersebut sakti mandraguna.

Persetan dengan itu, di jaman yang sudah serba canggih seperti ini, seharusnya tradisi _animisme_ itu tidak perlu dipercayai oleh sang sarjana teknik. Tapi tetap saja gambaran yang sudah terlihat mengenai hubungan _warok_ dan _gemblak_ di kepalanya membuatnya merasa sangat berdosa pada si bocah Kalimantan. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba Herlangga merasakan _syahwat_ yang sangat besar, dan karena hanya ada Zain di rumahnya, lalu dia memaksa bocah itu untuk memuaskan nafsunya?

Dia tidak berpikir hingga jauh ke sana dulu.

Seorang teman menepuk pundak Herlangga kala menyadari kegalauan si pemuda, "Sudahlah, _Ngga_. Kau tak perlu khawatir selama kau masih menyukai wanita. Kau bisa tenang, kan?"

.::DP::.

Tidak semudah yang dikatakan oleh kawannya.

Herlangga hanya terpaku pada Zain yang kini memasukkan baju-baju yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari kayu. Tatapan bocah itu masih terlihat polos, sama sekali belum ternoda oleh pikiran-pikiran kotor dan aneh-aneh. Entah beruntung atau apa Herlangga memilih seorang bocah Kalimantan yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai _warok_ dan _gemblak_ ini. Jika Herlangga memilih seorang anak keturunan Jawa, sudah pasti tatap ketakutan dan kengerianlah yang dia dapat.

Senyuman diberikan Zain kepada Herlangga yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Ujarnya kepada sang empunya rumah, "Sudah selesai. Sekarang apa?"

Dalam sekejap pipi Herlangga memerah melihat senyuman itu diikuti tatapan terpana yang diperlihatkan mutiara cokelatnya. Dia hanya mengangguk saat Zain berkata, "Saya bersihkan rumahnya, ya?"

Dia mengiringi langkah Zain yang berkeliling rumah demi mencari sebuah ijuk untuk membantunya membersihkan rumah. Entah memang karena usil atau Herlangga benar-benar senang melihat wajah kebingungan si Putra Kalimantan, ia hanya menjawab "Aku lupa," saat Zain menanyainya dimana letak sapu.

'Betapa beradabnya anak ini,' itu pikir Herlangga. Dia kini duduk di kursi bambunya seraya terus memerhatikan Zain yang menyapu lantai kayu rumahnya. Dia juga mengelap lantainya dengan kain basah dengan tujuan rumah tersebut tidak gersang dan kering serta terasa nyaman bagi siapapun di dalamnya.

Diajarkan oleh Herlangga bermacam-macam hal tentang mengurus rumah dan _warok-_nya. Bagaimana cara melinting rokok, menawarkan cerutu, membuat kopi, dan sesekali memasak—meskipun Herlangga sudah memiliki seorang tukang masak pribadi. Selain itu, Herlangga juga tak lupa mengajarkannya tatakrama berpakaian, dan berkelakuan di depan umum. Zain disekolahkan oleh Herlangga ke sekolah yang benar-benar bagus, pun semua biaya hidup Zain, Herlangga yang menanggung. Dia sangat sayang pada _gemblak_nya yang satu itu. Dan ketampanan serta keelokan si bocah Borneo sanggup membuat cemburu dan iri teman-teman _warok_ Herlangga.

Padahal sebelum Zain dia angkat menjadi _gemblak_nya, Herlangga berkeinginan mencari gadis pasangan hidupnya dan menikah dengan si gadis kemudian. Tapi, sudah satu tahun Zain tinggal bersama-sama Herlangga, tak sekalipun pemuda Jawa itu berkeinginan menoleh pada gadis-gadis yang lewat.

Zain sendiri ternyata merupakan orang yang cepat belajar dan mudah bergaul. Dalam hitungan beberapa hari, dia sudah akrab dengan beberapa kawan Herlangga beserta _gemblak_-_gemblak_ mereka. Namun, keakraban itu sendiri berakibat tumbuhnya kecemburuan Herlangga setiap kali melihat si bocah Borneo bersenda gurau atau sekedar mengobrol dengan orang lain. Tak senang Herlangga melihat _gemblak_nya disentuh orang lain. Selalu waspada ia akan ketakutan Zain diambil oleh _warok_ lain setiap kali kawan-kawan sejawatnya menggoda Zain.

Sikap posesif dan egois tiba-tiba muncul di hati sang pemuda. Tertanam di hatinya, Zain hanya miliknya, semua yang berhubungan dengan Zain dialah yang punya. Tak boleh ada yang lain.

.::DP::.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Zain."

Herlangga bersuara kala Zain menuangkan kuah sup ke piringnya. Setelah penuh piring sang _warok_, Zain meletakkan sendok ke mangkuknya dan bertanya, "Apa itu bapa?"

"Di antara semua _gemblak_ yang ada, tak ada yang diperlakukan secara bebas dan seramah mungkin oleh _warok-_nya selain engkau. Jadi, seharusnya engkau sadar diri, _Zain_."

Zain merasa bingung akan kata-kata majikannya kini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Diteruskan oleh Herlangga, "Kau lihat si A yang jadi _gemblak_ kawanku? Bagaimana dia? Pernahkah kau lihat dia bersenang-senang seperti engkau? Pernahkah engkau lihat dia bisa bebas bercengkrama dengan orang lain seperti engkau? Kau juga lihat si B? Dia _gemblak_ yang pendiam. Dia sama sekali tidak berani melakukan hal selain yang diperintahkan oleh _warok-_nya. Setiap gerakannya diperhatikan oleh kawanku. Hanya kau yang _kupercaya_ untuk berlaku sesuai keinginanmu."

Kini Zain benar-benar tak mengerti. Sorot mata hijau kelabunya menampilkan ketidaktahuan. Ditanya olehnya, "Maksud bapa apa? Apakah saya telah berlaku kurang ajar?"

Herlangga memukul meja makannya. Keningnya berkerut, alisnya terangkat, dan matanya menajam. "Aku ingin kau menjaga dirimu. _Bebas_, bukan berarti _bablas_. Apa-apaan kemarin kau pegang-pegangan tangan dengan A? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Batasi dirimu. Batasi pergaulanmu. Kau itu _gemblak_ku. _Gemblak_ orang yang beradab seharusnya turut beradab jua. Kau harus tahu itu, _Zain_."

Nada suara itu sama sekali terdengar seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini terasa lebih menusuk. Untuk kali pertama dalam setahun Zain hidup dengan Herlangga, dia dibentak oleh pemuda itu. Airmatanya menggenang, tapi berusaha dia tahan. "Jika itu tidak diperbolehkan, _bapa_. Zain minta maaf. Zain akan jaga jarak dan jaga diri lain kali. Maafkan Zain, bapa. Zain tidak bermaksud membuat bapa marah."

Suara itu bergetar, tapi sama sekali tidak mampu menggetarkan hati batu Herlangga. Tatapan mata cokelatnya masih menampilkan kecemburuan, dan diucapkan olehnya, "Oke. Kali ini kumaafkan. Sekarang makan. Setelah itu latihan _jathilan_ lagi."

Zain menurut. Dia bergegas duduk di lantai di samping bawah Herlangga yang duduk di kursi. Dia makan seraya menunduk, mencoba menahan air matanya akan murka yang tak dia duga ia dapat dari Herlangga. Namun, tetes jua bening berharga itu, bercampur dengan nasi putih yang ia makan.

Herlangga mendengar isakan itu, tapi dia tetap diam. Tertanam niat di hatinya untuk mendisiplinkan Zain dan melupakan semua kelonggaran yang selama ini dia berikan kepada sang bocah Borneo. Ini bukan saatnya main-main. Ini saatnya serius.

.::DP::.

Setelah hal itu, Herlangga kini berbeda dari biasanya. Dia yang dulu memberi perintah pada Zain dengan suara yang lembut dan ramah, kini memperlihatkan sisi sebaliknya. Nada tegas dan tidak sabaran yang terlihat. Saat latihan _jathilan_ pun, tidak sekali dua Zain mendapatkan hukuman fisik dari Herlangga jika si bocah Borneo melakukan kesalahan.

Zain tertekan, tapi dia tak sanggup meninggalkan tuannya yang sering kali dia dengar rintihannya kala malam. Entah, apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda Jawa itu. Tak jarang, dia juga mendengar isak tangis dari kamar Herlangga, dan dalam sunyi Zain bisa mendengar namanya yang mengikuti suara tangisan itu.

Zain tak lagi seceria dulu, itulah yang membuat Herlangga selalu menangis diam-diam. Dia merasa berdosa akan kelakuannya selama ini yang sudah membuat bocah itu merana. Tapi, jika dia tidak melakukannya, ada kemungkinan Zain akan pergi dari sisinya. Dia tak mau hal itu.

Herlangga sama tertekannya saat Zain merintih menahan sakit akibat cambukan yang diberikan oleh Herlangga karena bocah itu lupa gerakan tarinya. Herlangga turut merasakan dingin dan nyeri saat subuh hari Zain terpaksa disuruhnya berendam di kolam dingin karena kemarin dia sudah berani berbicara dengan orang lain dengan begitu _intens_. Perih hatinya pada bekas-bekas luka yang perlahan-lahan menodai tubuh indah si Zain kecil. Dia merasa berdosa, tapi dia juga merasa keras hatinya.

Zain belum tidur saat Herlangga masuk ke kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Zain duduk saat namanya dipanggil oleh si pemuda tampan.

"Bagian mana yang sakit, Zain?"

Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat kaget dirinya. Zain menurut saat Herlangga meminta melepaskan bajunya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang memar-memar hasil perbuatan ringan tangan sang _warok_.

Dan lebih menganggetkan lagi bagi Zain saat Herlangga mengolesi memar-memar itu dengan minyak untuk membantunya menghilangkan nyeri. Lembut gerakan tangan pemuda tampan tersebut kala menyentuh bagian-bagian yang merah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

"Bapa?" panggil Zain. Tapi Herlangga sama sekali tidak menjawab. Selesai mengobati memar Zain, dipeluknya bocah itu dari belakang dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maaf," itu bisiknya.

Dan malam itu, Zain semakin tidak mampu untuk pergi meninggalkan sang _warok_. Dia menyadari, Herlangga sangat sayang kepadanya, dan dia pun begitu sayang kepada sang bapa. Meskipun pelukan itu tidak hanya berakhir hingga kecupan-kecupan hangat di lehernya. Meskipun hal itu dilanjutkan dengan hal-hal yang membuat Zain kesakitan dan merintih penuh nyeri, namun sentuhan Herlangga benar-benar mampu membuatnya melupakan kesakitan yang selama dan saat ini dia rasakan.

Dia mencintai bapa _warok-nya_. Dan akan terus begitu.

.::DP::.

_**Borneo, 1966**_

Helaan nafas itu jelas didengar dan bersumber dari seorang pemuda umur 25 tahun. Dipijitnya keningnya yang terasa pening. Selain itu, dia merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam kepada orang yang berperan besar kepada dirinya sehingga Zain kini telah merampungkan sekolahnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak.

Zain ingat malam itu, ketika ia menyadari cinta yang menggebu-gebu dari Herlangga untuknya, Zain terus bertekat untuk tetap bersama-sama dengan sang _warok_ muda. Pun, laku Herlangga setelah itu tidak lagi sekasar sebelumnya, dan kembali lembut seperti tahun pertama dia bersama-sama dengan sang _warok_.

Zain—disamping mendapat uang saku dari Herlangga—juga mendapatkan uang sendiri dari hasil pementasannya bersama-sama dengan rombongan _reog_ milik Herlangga. Dia adalah bocah Kalimantan pertama yang menjadi anggota rombongan orang-orang Jawa itu, dan dia bahagia. Dia dipuja oleh banyak orang seperti keinginannya. Dan yang paling membuatnya senang, tentu saja karena dia bisa bersama-sama dengan idolanya, pujaannya, orang yang begitu dia cintai.

Terlepas dari tetek bengek kebudayaan tersebut, Herlangga menyekolahkan Zain. Meskipun kontrak 5 tahun sudah habis, namun pemuda itu terus memberi ongkos kepada si bocah Borneo hingga dia benar-benar berhasil lulus dari perguruan tinggi walaupun hanya sebatas perguruan tinggi dalam negeri.

Herlangga sendiri memutuskan pulang ke tanah kelahirannya setelah 1 tahun Zain pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dia tak sanggup berlama-lama di pulau itu karena dia takut keinginannya untuk memiliki sang mantan _gemblak_ kembali menggebu-gebu dan kemudian orang-orang di Kalimantan akan menilainya seorang bejat kurang ajar. Herlangga menikah di Jawa, tapi sama sekali tidak bahagia. Dia terus dan terus memikirkan mantan _gemblak-_nya, dan itulah yang menyebabkan dia diceraikan oleh istrinya. Herlangga kini hidup dalam kesendirian dan kerinduan. Terkekang oleh masa lalu.

"Kau kenapa he, Zain?"

Zain mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke arah kawan sekerjanya yang duduk di samping. "Aku teringat masa yang telah lalu, kawan."

Kawannya tertawa, "Kata-kata yang engkau ucap, membuatku mau muntah. Teringat mantan kekasihmu atau apa?"

"Bisa jadi. Bisa dibilang begitu."

Kini ekspresi sang kawan berubah serius, "Aku tak percaya, kawanku satu ini pernah punya kekasih? Kapan itu? Ceritalah padaku, In."

Mata hijau kelabu Zain kembali menatap televisi. Dia menunjuk tayangan yang dia tonton, "Orang yang sudah mengajariku tentang tarian itu. Aku jadi ingin menari bersama-sama dengan orang itu lagi."

Sekali dua kali mata kawannya mengerjap tak percaya. Dan muncul ide di kepala sang kawan, "Kenapa tidak kau coba ajarkan pada aku dan yang lainnya saja? Kita tarikan tari itu bersama-sama. Yah, sekalian bernostalgia bagimu."

Dan kilat antusias tiba-tiba terbit di mata hijau kelabu tersebut. Di pikirannya, mungkin hanya cara itulah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk melepaskan semua tekanan batin ini.

**.::END::.**

.

**.::OMAKE::.**

_**Indonesia, 200x**_

Herlangga kini menjadi seorang yang panjang umur karena satu dan banyak hal. Begitu pula Zain yang tak dia duga menjadi orang yang mampu berdiri sendiri—Herlangga kini merindukan bocah yang dulu sering menangis diam-diam karena dia bentak.

Pulang dari Istana Negara dengan kepala yang dipenuhi berbagai macam hal dari hal paling positif hingga paling negatif yang pernah ada, Herlangga terhuyung-huyung memasuki pintu rumah joglonya. Namun, baru lima menit dia merasakan nyaman sandaran kursi, tak dianya adik-adiknya masuk dan berteriak heboh.

"KAK! LIHAT TIPI. LIHAT TIPIIIIII!"

Tentu saja teriakan adiknya yang paling heboh sendiri—si Jaka—membuat Herlangga mau tak mau menuruti keinginan sang adik demi telinganya yang enggan tuli sejenak.

Dan di televisi, dia melihat berita mengenai—well, Herlangga tak heran lagi—negara tetangga yang mengklaim kebudayaan Indonesia. Senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya, terutama mengetahui siapa yang berada di balik topeng _Klono Sewandono_(7)—Herlangga jelas tidak lupa gerakan-gerakan khas milik sang mantan _gemblak_.

"Kak. Kok senyum-senyum sih? Buruan telpon si Malon. Masa iya dia nyuri kebudayaan kita? Labrak dong. Kurang ajar banget sih dia. Dasar tukang plagiat."

Jaka jelas yang paling emosi meskipun adik-adiknya yang lain sama emosinya. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Herlangga berkata, "Oke. Oke. Kakak beritahu dia. Sudah, kalian diam saja sana."

Entah pemberitaan saat itu membuatnya kesal atau bahagia, tapi yang jelas hati kecilnya saat itu sangat senang. Cita-cita kakeknya setidaknya terwujud, kebudayaan mereka bahkan dikenal oleh orang-orang luar Jawa.

'Yah, mungkin untuk melepas kangen, aku ajak saja dia me-_reog_ bersama lagi.'

**.::BENERAN END::.**

Kamus Kata Di 'Tahukah Kamu Cerita Ini?'

(1) **Rokok lintingan**: Rokok bikinan sendiri. Rokok ini tuh cuman bermodal tembakau yang udah di rajang, sama kertas rokok. Terus, kalau mau ngerokoknya, ya masukin tembakaunya ke dalam kertas rokok, terus udah deh. Tinggal dipakai. Rokok ini gak beda-beda amat sih rasanya sama rokok lain, cuman lebih murah. Tapi yah, karena gak ada _filter_-nya, jelas rokok ini paling berpotensi merusak paru-paru.

(2) _**Warok**_: Salah satu penari di _reog_. Itu loh, yang pakaian dan penampilannya selalu item-item. Sering pake janggut yang jelek-jelek dan mukanya rada serem gitu. _Warok_ itu diceritain sebagai pengawalnya raja _Klono Sewandono_ yang pake topeng merah kalau gak salah. Mau yang versi lengkapnya, cari di Google /plak. Oh ya, orang yang menari sebagai _warok_ ini, selalu dianggap berkharisma di kehidupan sehari-harinya. Mereka tuh—di dunia sehari-hari—dianggap sebagai pemimpin dan bijaksana. Soalnya kan legenda _warok_ sendiri yang sebagai penasihat raja emang digambarin begitu.

(3) _**Gemblak**_: _Gemblak_ ini tuh kayak anak angkatnya _Warok_ di dunia sehari-hari mereka. Dia tuh melayani _warok_. Nah, kalau pengusaha-pengusaha tuh untuk menunjukkan kekayaan dan keberhasilan alias simbol status mereka mereka pada pamer-pameran pakaian mahal, pamer perusahaan, dll, kalau _Warok_, justru yang jadi simbol status mereka ya si _gemblak_ ini. Semakin manis, elok dan mahal harga yang dikeluarkan _warok_ untuk 'mengontrak' _gemblak_-nya, semakin... apa ya? 'wah' gitu deh si _warok_-nya. Dan dalam seni tradisi _reog_, para _gemblak_ ini dulunya menari yang jadi _jathilan_ alias kuda lumping. Kalau mau tahu cerita lengkapnya, silakan buka link di atas. Tapi spasinya dihapus, ya.

(4) **tembakau rajangan**: pernah ngebedah rokok yang belum dibakar, gak? Nah, di dalemnya itu kan ada tembakaunya yang warnanya cokelat-cokelat gitu. Nah, itu yang namanya tembakau rajangan. Itu adalah tembakau yang udah diolah lalu dikeringkan. Kalau mau bikin rokok lintingan, kita tuh cuman modal tembakau rajangan yang biasanya dibeli per kilo—biasanya kurang lebih 10.000 sih sekilonya, tapi ada juga yang lebih murah atau lebih mahal lagi. Jangan ngaku sebagai pecinta rokok kalau belum ngerasain rokok bikinan sendiri /plak. Baunya rokok ini enak banget, loh /malahpromosi. Kalau kertasnya, emang nikmatnya pake _papir_, sih. Tapi, kertas biasa juga bisa kok. Tapi, ya gak sesedap yang pake _papir_. /plak

(5) _**Papir**_: _papir_ tuh kertas rokok. Biasa dipake buat bungkus-bungkus rokok yang warnanya putih itu, loh. Kalau gak tahu, keterlaluan. /disirampestisida

(6) **Penari **_**Jathilan**_: Yang kalau di luar Jawa, lebih dikenal dengan nama Kuda Lumping. Penari _Jathilan_ ini ya para _gemblak_. Dulu itu, ya. Yang nari _jathilan_ ini tuh adalah cowok-cowok berparas cantik, dan itulah para _gemblak_. Ya, _gemblak_ lah yang nari _jathilan_ ini. Cuman sekarang, mengikuti dihapuskannya tradisi WarokGemblak, _jathilan_ pun ditarikan sama cewek. Padahalkan sayang banget. Yang emang dasarnya reog itu dibawakan semuanya sama cowok. Cuman, yah, budaya tergerus jaman. Kita hanya bisa diam, teman. /plak

(7) _**Klono Sewandono**_: Banyak versinya, nih. Di versi cerita pertama(versi dongeng, red) yang pernah saya baca waktu saya masih jaman bocah ingusan bau kencur yang masih suka ngompol /janganbukaaib,Di/ _Klono Sewandono_ tuh dulunya adalah raja homo pedopil yang mau nikahin seorang ratu yang cantik jelita, dan punya musuh yang kepalanya kayak singa dan suka makan manusia. Cerita lengkapnya, silakan googling sendiri karena saya juga lupa cerita lengkapnya gimana /plak. Kalau yang versi cerita aslinya, _Klono Sewandono_ tuh ngelawan saudaranya atau rekannya atau siapa dia gitu yang takutnya bakal menghancurkan kerajaan dia. Saya juga lupa cerita lengkapnya. Silakan googling sendiri /plak. Tapi, _Klono Sewandono_ ini adalah penari yang memiliki pangkat tertinggi di kesenian _reog_ ini.

**A/N**: Saya tidak mendesak kalian mau review atau tidak. Tapi, jika kalian ingin mereview, silakan. Namun, harap jangan menghina apapun dan siapapun. Jangan sebut 'Oh, ternyata orang tiiiit itu bego' atau sejenis atau seangkatan atau kakak tingkat dari kalimat itu. Tapi tolong sebutlah, "Author kurang ajar. Mati aja kamu sana. Gak tahu diri kamu author," dan kata-kata sejenisnya atau seangkatannya atau kakak tingkat dari kalimat tersebut. Plis. Kalau perlu, bagi yang tahu saya dan dimana rumah saya, tolong teror saja saya. Atau apapun. Yang pasti, jangan sakiti anak saya—fict ini, red—yang ini, ya? /plak.


End file.
